Torture
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = DC Television Universe DC Extended Universe Frankenstein Hammer Horror Marvel Cinematic Universe Planet of the Apes RoboCop Terminator Star Trek Star Wars Universal Monsters | films = Alien Nation; Barbarella; Halloween II; King Kong Lives; Scars of Dracula; Star Trek: Generations; Van Helsing | programs = Andromeda; Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.; Babylon 5; Defiance; Farscape; Preacher; Smallville; Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles; V | comics = Astonishing Vol 1 Planet of the Apes Vol 1 Suicide Squad Vol 3 | characters = | related = }} Torture is a process by which one exacts mental or physical cruelty upon another person for purposes of either interrogation or revenge for a past crime. Sometimes, a torturer commits acts out of sheer sadism. The process of torturing someone usually takes place over a prolonged period of time. In most cases, the person being tortured is confined to a small space with restricted movement, allowing the torturer the ability to more efficiently torment them. In some circles, aggressive forms of interrogation conducted by military or law-enforcement agencies could be construed as acts of torture, and has given rise to controversy and scandal over the years. * Andromeda: Dylan Hunt is tortured with electro-weapons as part of an interrogation by a lawyer for murdering her ancestor, who was a guard that Dylan killed in self-defense while on a top-secret mission three-hundred years earlier. Despite being beaten and prodded, Hunt offers up nothing more than his name, rank and serial number. Andromeda: Forced Perspective * Arrow: A.R.G.U.S. agent Alan Chang was beaten and tortured by Shadowspire. After killing him, they removed his left eye so they could bypass a retinal scanner at the group's headquarters. Arrow: A.W.O.L. * Babylon 5: An alien being known as a Soul Hunter came aboard the Babylon 5 station where it sought out the Minbari ambassador known as Delenn. He captured Delenn and brought her back to his ship where he strapped her down to a table. He wanted revenge against the Minbari for actions that occurred during the Earth-Minbari War and used a special device in an effort to drain away Delenn's soul. Babylon 5: Soul Hunter * Daredevil: Finn Cooley tortures Frank Castle at length, beating him repeatedly and driving a power drill through his right foot. Daredevil: Penny and Dime * Farscape: On Farscape, the mad Sebacean known as Durka once spent 100 cycles routinely torturing his prisoner, the Hynerian Dominar Rygel XVI. Farscape: Durka Returns In another episode, Scorpius captures John Crichton and has brought to his Gammak base where he tortures him in the Aurora Chair. Farscape: The Hidden Memory * Kick-Ass: A group of organized crime members capture Kick-Ass. They tie him to a chair and hook a car battery to his genitals and send volts of electricity into his body. Kick-Ass 1 * Preacher: Pat, a thug for Viktor Kruglog, tortures a man in a special room in Viktor's mansion. He sprays him with some kind of acid and does other horrific things, ultimately leading to the man's death. Preacher: Viktor When Jesse Custer learned that Viktor was once married to Tulip O'Hare, he suspended Viktor from the same harness that Pat had used and brutalized him at length. Preacher: Dallas * Star Trek: In the 1994 feature film Star Trek: Generations, the Klingon Duras sisters, Lursa and B'Etor torture USS Enterprise Chief Engineer Geordi LaForge in order to get information from him about the ship's engineering systems. Star Trek: Generations * Star Wars: Lando Calrissian betrays Han Solo and his friends to the Empire. Solo is taken away and painfully tortured by Stormtroopers using strange mechanical devices. Later, he tells Leia that the guards didn't even ask him any questions. * True Blood: On the HBO series True Blood, members of the Vampire Authority captured Bill Compton and Eric Northman and brought them to their headquarters in New Orleans. They were tortured and interrogated in order to pressure compliance, and also fitted with iStakes, which could administer a fatal stabbing directly to the heart and could be activated via remote control. True Blood: Whatever I Am, You Made Me * V: Members of the 5th Column operating out of New York City capture Sarita Malik, whom they discover is actually an alien Visitor disguised as a human. When conventional interrogation methods fail to yield any useful information, they resort to physical torture, even to the point of slicing open her skin, to reveal her reptilian scales beneath. V: Laid Bare * Walking Dead, The: The Governor has Merle Dixon torture Glenn Rhee physically at length, and even has him fight up against a walker while tied to a chair. The Governor himself psychologically tortures Maggie Greene by forcing her to strip naked in front of him. Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking Negan punishes one of his Saviors, Mark, for sleeping with one of his wives, Amber, by burning him with a hot iron across the side of the face. Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song Appearances Films * Alien Nation * Barbarella * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Dark Knight, The * Elysium * Frankenstein * Green Hornet, The * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Halloween II * I, Frankenstein * King Kong Lives * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Misery * Planet of the Apes * Resident Evil: Retribution * RoboCop 2 * Scars of Dracula * Star Trek: Generations * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Unearthly, The * Van Helsing Television * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Hot Potato Soup * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Orientation (Part 1) * Andromeda: Forced Perspective * Arrow: A.W.O.L. * Babylon 5: Soul Hunter * Batman: He Meets His Match, the Grisly Ghoul * Daredevil: Penny and Dime * Defiance: Everything Is Broken * Defiance: This Woman's Work * Defiance: History Rhymes * Defiance: Where the Apples Fell * Defiance: The Beauty of Our Weapons * Farscape: Durka Returns * Farscape: The Hidden Memory * Justice League: Injustice for All (Part 2) * Preacher: Viktor * Preacher: Dallas * Smallville: Zero * Star Trek: Enterprise: Cold Station 12 * Stargate SG-1: The Devil You Know * Terminator: Dungeons & Dragons * Terminator: The Demon Hand * Terminator: Complications * True Blood: Whatever I Am, You Made Me * V: Laid Bare * V: Siege * Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking * Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song * War of the Worlds: Synthetic Love Comics * Action Comics 712 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 1 * Astonishing 10 * Iron Man 102 * Kick-Ass 1 * Planet of the Apes 4 * Star Wars 43 * Suicide Squad Vol 3 1 * Swamp Thing 10 Gallery Mojoverse.jpg References Category:Injuries